NCIS (series)
NCIS is a show about the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS is set in Washington DC and takes place throughout the Capital Metro area and surrounding areas in Maryland and Virginia. It is made and modeled from JAG, a show made by the same producer, Donald Bellisario. NCIS is a CBS network show about a team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service of the U.S. Navy. The concept and characters were initially introduced in a two-part episode of the CBS series JAG in the episodes Ice Queen and Meltdown. The show premiered on September 23, 2003 and is currently in its eleventh season. In late May 2009, the series also introduced its future spin-off titled NCIS: Los Angeles with most of the Office of Special Project team members with the exception of Lara Macy being introduced during Episode:Legend (Part 1) and Episode:Legend (Part 2). Characters Leroy Jethro Gibbs Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a former marine sniper/Gunnery Sergeant with the United States Marine Corps who is now the head of the NCIS Major Case Response Team in the Washington Navy Yard in Washington, D.C. He was once married to a woman named Shannon with the two having a young daughter they named Kelly but the marriage ended in tragedy as while Gibbs was serving in Desert Storm, a Mexican drug lord shot the NIS agent guarding Shannon and Kelly with both women dying in the crash caused by the agent's death. This left Gibbs devastated and he later headed to Mexico to exact his revenge against the drug lord which he did by killing the other man after shooting him through the head, unaware that the drug lord had two children. Gibbs later returned to the U.S and kept the crime concealed for nearly twenty years until it returned with a vengeance in May 2010. After leaving the Marines with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant, Gibbs joined NCIS when it was known as NIS as a Junior Agent and was known by his boss as "probie", which his former boss still calls him. Gibbs then rose through the ranks until he gained full leadership of the Major Case Response Team which he holds to this day. Anthony DiNozzo Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo is the Senior Agent on Gibbs's team. He was a homicide detective in Baltimore before he joined NCIS due to the fact that his partner in Baltimore was corrupt. He has a bad record with women and is a lover of movies, as some of the more pivotal features of his character is his frequent referencing to quotes from favorite movies that are somehow involved with their cases, bad dating experiences and humorous quarrels about women with Kate and then Ziva. His childish humor has made him the target of Gibbs's head-slaps on more than one occasion and DiNozzo is not above dishing out some of his own, particularly to the younger, less experienced Agents of the team. He even likes to pull rank over his colleagues although this often works against him. Ziva David Бывший связи Моссад прикреплен к команде майор Дело реагирования на военно-морской Ярд Washingon, Зива присоединился к команде после ее предшественника, Кейт Тодд был застрелен сводный брат Зива в Ари Haswari. Once Ari had died by Ziva's own hand, she became a permanent member of the team and also Tony's partner. At the end of Season Five Director Vance terminated her liaison status and sent her back to Israel. She was placed back on the team in season six at Director Vance's request. Ziva remained as the Mossad liaison until her return to Israel and Mossad at the conclusion of the sixth season following the death of her Mossad partner, Michael Rivkin at DiNozzo's hands. Upon her return to Israel, Director David assigned her the task of assassinating Saleem Ulman but, she was captured and held prisoner until she was liberated by a team led by Gibbs. After her rescue Ziva resigned from Mossad and subsequently joined NCIS as an agent. Once her application was approved, Ziva replaced McGee as the "Probie" and at the start of Season 9, is promoted to full-time Field Agent. In Season 10, Ziva was devastated when her estranged father, Eli David died after being hit by machine gunfire. She became obsessed with having revenge on Ilan Bodnar for killing her father. She eventually achieves her revenge. She leave the team in the second episode of the 11th season. Agent Ellie Bishop from NSA takes her place. Timothy McGee An NCIS Special Agent formerly stationed at the Norfolk Naval Base, Timothy McGee joined the Major Case Response Team in Season Two. He has an MIT graduate certificate and is very skilled in computer forensics. In addition to that, he's also skilled in all kinds of technology and is even a writer. Not much is known about his family except that he has a younger sister named Sarah and his father is Admiral John McGee. Abigail Sciuto Abigail "Abby" Sciuto is the forensic scientist for NCIS. She wears Goth clothing and is a very happy, sweet individual with a very strong loyalty to Gibbs and the team. She is very emotionaly attached to the team, and worries about them. In Season 9, Abby discovered she was actually adopted and that she has a biological brother named Kyle Davis. Dr. Donald Mallard Donald Mallard is the Chief Medical Examiner at NCIS. In addition to performing autopsies on the numerous bodies, Ducky as he's nicknamed due to his surname, even talks to them. He is also capable of composing psychological profiles for the team. Dr. James Palmer Current full-time assistant to Dr. Mallard in autopsy, he has aspirations on becoming a medical examiner and also a field agent. He is often referred to as the 'autopsy gremlin' by Agent DiNozzo. He often makes bad jokes, much to the chargin of Gibbs and Dr. Mallard. He recently became a certified doctor. Leon Vance Deputy Director of NCIS under Director Shepard. He temporarily assumed the directorship of NCIS during the investigation of René Benoit's murder. In the aftermath of Jenny's murder, Vance became permanent Director of NCIS and is even responsible for establishing the Office of Special Projects which serves as a counterpart to the main NCIS operations in D.C and is located in Los Angeles. Jennifer Shepard Deceased and a former Director of NCIS, she became Director after Tom Morrow left to take a Deputy Director position at Homeland Security. Director Shepard was a former field agent with NCIS. She also was a former lover and partner of Jethro Gibbs. Died from injuries sustained in a gunfight in an abandoned diner in the Californian Desert. Thomas Morrow Former Director of NCIS, took a Deputy Director position with Homeland Security. Was succeeded by Jenny Shepard. Caitlin 'Kate' Todd A former Secret Service Agent assigned to the Presidential Detail aboard Air Force One. After resigning from her position, she joined NCIS, becoming Tony's partner and remained with the team for a year and a half. Unfortunately, her bright career ended in tragedy when in the last few minutes of the Season 2 finale episode, "Twilight", rogue spy/mole Ari Haswari shot her in the head, killing Kate instantly and leaving her colleagues devastated. Gerald Jackson Former autopsy assistant to Dr. Mallard, was wounded in the shoulder by Ari Haswari, was due to come back 'in 2 weeks' according to the episode 'Kill Ari Pt.1' but that never materialized. His place was taken by Jimmy Palmer starting in Season 3. External Links Category:Series